Safety personnel such as law enforcement officers, firefighters, medical personnel, military personnel, and security personnel are frequently involved in situations where they must leave their vehicle or where they interact directly with crowds and the public. Vehicles are generally equipped with alarms, safety devices and tracking devices. Once an individual has left their vehicle, they may be vulnerable and unable to access these features. In such situations, it is desirable to have a device that can be carried on his or her person and which provides access to some or all of these safety features.
In particular, it is desirable for safety personnel to be located as quickly as possible when they need assistance or backup. The prior art includes various means for making an individual visible, including audio and visual signaling devices. These devices include safety signaling light emitting diodes, flashlight-type lamp and phosphorescent lights, and reflective and luminescent patches, belts, etc. However, these devices provide limited functionality.
Flare and siren devices are traditionally used to signal distress only in outdoor settings: therefore, their functionality is limited. A flare is a type of pyrotechnic that produces a brilliant light for signaling, illumination, or defense. Flares are used in civilian and military applications. Flares, however, pose hazard, are difficult to use in populated (e.g. urban) settings and are often projectile devices that must be thrown in the air.
Personal sirens, whistles and other audio devices may emit a warning sound, but they do not provide a visual cue as to the location of the person in distress, and may also be difficult to distinguish from other sounds in populated areas.
Technological advances have made it easier to locate persons and vehicles. For example, GPS technology allows a user with the appropriate receiver to receive satellite signals indicating present location and other information.
It is desirable to have a multi-functional device that can be used by security personnel in populated and indoor settings (as well as rural and other outdoor settings), and which offers the functionality of a flare and/or warning siren.
It is further desirable to have a device that is securely affixed to the wearer and is easily accessible in emergencies to offer a visual and/or audio cue for locating a fixed or moving wearer.
It is further desirable to have a device with a wide range of functional signaling capabilities, data capture capabilities and medical information storage capabilities to specifically meet the needs of safety personnel in emergency situations during which they cannot access a vehicle or other equipment.
It is further desirable to have a cost-effective, multi-functional flare device that can be economically offered as standard issue equipment to safety personnel.
Glossary
As defined herein “safety personnel” means persons engaged in activities that have a heightened level of personal risk and potential for emergency and/or confrontational situations including, but not limited to, law enforcement, security, school, medical, traffic, military, supervisory, patrol and cautionary personnel.
As used herein, the term “mercury switch” means a sensor known is the art that senses a change in elevation.
As used herein, the term “securing mechanism” refers to any element or system that stably attaches the personal security alert device for safety personnel disclosed herein to an article of clothing on the user's body. The article of clothing may include, but is not limited to straps, closures, Velcro devices, pockets, specially configured clothing compartments, plastic or fabric holders or any other attachment means known in the art.
As used herein, the term “light component” shall refer to at least a light emitting or luminous component, including, but not limited to light-emitting diodes, fluorescent, xenon, incandescent, halogen, fiber optics, or any other lamp type known in the art, and may be variably colored.
As used herein, the term “beacon component” shall refer to a light source or component designed to draw attention to an object, or which sends out audio or visual signals. A beacon may be designed for overhead and distance visibility. In various embodiments, a beacon may have an audio or visual component. A visual beacon will generally be visible at a maximum distance of zero to 1,000 feet and a height of five to sixty feet, thus assisting in locating an individual in distress.
As used herein, the term “beacon light component” may include light-emitting diodes, fluorescent, xenon, incandescent, halogen, fiber optics, or any other lamp type known in the art, and may be variably colored. In various embodiments, the beacon light component may protrude from a housing or casing to maximize its visibility (e.g., reflecting light in all directions or at 180 degrees).
As used herein, the term “power source” means a lithium or standard battery, electrical power source, solar or other stored energy, hydro-electric power, fossil fuel source or a renewable power source.
As used herein, the term “control panel” shall refer to an interface, including a pressure sensitive interface as defined herein, which activates, deactivates and controls variable visual signals and audio signals emitted from a device, and may be touch sensitive or voice activated.
As used herein, the term “variable visual signal” shall refer to a light signal which may be constant or intermittent and which may include different lights and colors occurring simultaneously or in succession. A variable visual signal may be controlled by a user using a control panel as defined herein.
As used herein, the term “audio signal” shall refer to an audio signal such as an alarm, bell, horn, etc., which may be heard at a distance and serve to identify location.
As used herein, the term “GPS” shall refer to any known Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) that can be used to locate a receiver and, when appropriate, to deactivate the device for security purposes.
As used herein, the term “pressure sensitive interface” shall refer to an activation or navigation device that allows a user to control functions and features of an apparatus by applying pressure to the correct option. A pressure sensitive interface may or may not be visible to the user, and may have textured areas, contours or protuberances to guide a user.
As used herein, the term “stably attached” shall refer to a state in which a flare device is affixed to a user's person. A flare device may be attached to the user's clothing, attached to a body part (e.g., arm, leg, neck, head or torso), encased in a pocket or holder, appended to a belt or other article of clothing, secured by a strap or attached within a secure housing.
As used herein, the term “code activated” shall refer to a setting in a control panel that a user may create, such as a code or password, so only authorized users may use the device, ensuring that the device cannot be used if stolen.
As used herein, the term “housing” shall refer to any object contoured to fit stably over a body part such as a shoulder. A housing can be formed from any material including metal, plastic or composites and may include single or multiple parts which fit in or on a pocket, sleeve or other piece of clothing.
As used herein, the term “storage component” refers to a compartment that can hold information (e.g., emergency and medical information) or other data. A storage compartment may include a bar code or electronic memory device.